


Catching Up

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed the dog, Gen, Slight spoilers, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Edward alive was the last thing that Oswald ever expected.





	Catching Up

Oswald stared in shock at the man pointing a gun at him. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at Ed standing before him, obviously enraged and even confused which would make two of them. He hardly registered his question about as to why the dog was named after him, he could only raise his hands up in a motion to show he wasn’t armed, he meant no harm, and quite honestly was having a difficult time assessing this moment.

Ed was alive, but he wasn’t supposed to be. Two months ago Hugo Strange had told him that he’d been unable to resurrect him, he’d been dead for too long, and it was all quite unfortunate. Against Oswald’s wishes he had supposedly disposed of Ed’s body himself, not allowed him the chance to see his friend one last time.

“Ed….Y-you’re alive.” He finally spoke his voice cracking slightly, his hands trembled and he wasn’t sure if he were about to break down crying or laughing from the shock of it all.

The dog got up from his bed and walked over to Oswald plopping down at this side staring up at him. Oswald continued to stare at the man before him though.

Ed stepped forward gun still trained on Oswald’s face, “Of course I’m alive, stop playing stupid.” 

“I’m not, you’re-Strange he, he told me that you were dead.” 

Two months, he’d spent two months believing that his friend was dead, thrown into some unmarked grave. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he started to laugh, the sound breaking the tense silence in a way that was inappropriate and awkward. Ed watched him still confused, still angry, and Oswald couldn’t blame him for either of those emotions.

“I thought you were dead this entire time.” He managed out once his laughter finally subsided.

Ed slowly lowered his gun then holstered it back at his side. “You found me though, at Cherry’s.”

Oswald nodded, “I did, when the bridges were blown up I went looking for you….I figured the bar was a safe bet, I found the both of you there dead.” He paused looking away for a moment. “I had my men take you both to Hugo Strange, paid him to save both of you. He said he was able to save Lee, but with you he claimed he couldn’t do anything to save you. I don’t know why the Hell I believed him.”

Ed listened to him closely, he knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t lying. In fact, there was no gain for him in this situation, this wasn’t exactly the time to take pleasure in humiliation or another person’s pain. He startled slightly when he felt something heavy pressing against his legs, he looked down to see the dog named after him leaning against his legs staring up at him, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

“And the dog?” He asked still confused.

Oswald smiled, “I perhaps handle grief in strange ways. I found him a month ago tied to a lamp post, never saw an owner around so I took him in, and well I thought Edward was a befitting name….I guess since you’re alive now it’s more awkward than anything.” He confessed laughing a bit.

Ed knelt so he could pet the dog’s head. “Maybe you should name him something else?”

“No way he likes the name Ed and besides I can just refer to you as human Ed as to avoid confusion.” 

Ed glared up at him, Oswald smiled. “You are right though, we do have a lot to talk about….Perhaps we can catch up over a drink.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Ed got to his feet, he followed Oswald into the sitting room ready to finally learn of all he missed in the two months since he died and the city fell to absolute chaos.


End file.
